


Bycie celebrytą w świecie shinobi nie jest łatwe

by kasssumi



Series: Być człowiekiem znaczy kochać [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Team Minato przeżył, atak Kuramy nie nastąpił, piszemy fiki do naruto jakby był 2007 rok, upadek klanu Uchiha nie nastąpił
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Kakashi ma wziąć misję rangi B, aby wyzdrowieć, ale czy zapatrzony w niego jak w obrazek Iruka nie pomyli się w wydaniu misji?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Czuję się zawiedziona, że nie znalazłam pasującej piosenki JLo, z której mogłam wziąć tytuł :c  
> Dziękuję [theKasia Lin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611) za przejrzenie i betę fika!

Praca przy biurku wydającym i przyjmującym misje nie była dla Iruki ucieczką od niesfornych dzieci, bo często łapał się na myśleniu, że jednak wolałby spędzać czas na lekcjach z pre-geninami niż na męczeniu się z shinobi, którzy nieustannie narzekali na otrzymywane misje. Dlatego zawsze starał się załapać na dwie zmiany: wczesny ranek przed lekcjami oraz wczesny wieczór tuż po obiedzie, bo wtedy właśnie Yondaime był obecny i ninja mniej się buntowali przed swoim Hokage. Dokładnie takiego odpoczynku od najmłodszych Iruka potrzebował.

Jednak najprzyjemniejsze zmiany były wtedy, kiedy Kushina przychodziła z młodym Naruto i Iruka zawsze zostawał oddelegowany do zajmowania się dziewięciolatkiem. Mimo iż był nauczycielem Naruto, to młody Namikaze kojarzył go bardziej jako przyszywanego starszego brata – Kushina i rodzice Iruki pochodzili z Uzushiogakure, dlatego obie rodziny często się odwiedzały.

Właśnie teraz Iruka zasłonił usta dłonią, aby ziewnąć. Było dość wcześnie i nawet członkowie straży Hokage wyglądali, jakby woleli jeszcze nie przejmować swoich obowiązków od ANBU, którzy czuwali nad bezpieczeństwem Yondaime w domu, zanim rozpocznie pracę. Kolejnym plusem wczesnej zmiany było to, że mało kto tak naprawdę rozpoczynał misje o tej porze. Wszyscy zaczynali dzień od treningu, a po misje zgłaszali się nieco później, więc spokój i cisza pozwalały na dość leniwy początek dnia – a Iruce na porządne rozbudzenie się, zanim zajmie się obowiązkami nauczyciela.

Namikaze-sama zajmował się wypełnianiem swoich dokumentów, ale co chwilę zerkał w stronę drzwi, jakby się czegoś spodziewał. Iruka spoglądał na nie z zaciekawieniem, ale Genma i Raidou (oraz nieznany Iruce z imienia trzeci shinobi w straży Hokage) byli coraz bardziej spięci. Raidou nawet podszedł do Yondaime i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha, ale Namikaze-sama w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się krótko i machnął ręką ze słowami: “nie, nic takiego, spokojnie”, więc Iruka postanowił się nie przejmować. Mimo to drgnął, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł nie kto inny, a Kakashi Hatake. 

Sakumo Hatake był znany jako Biały Kieł Konohy, ale to jego syn, Kakashi, był teraz na językach wszystkich. Kiedy Yondaime parę lat temu przywrócił świetność Sakumo i umieścił jego imię na pomniku pamięci, nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni i nadal patrzyli krzywo na Kakashiego. Jednak historie o jego dokonaniach, o jego udziale w zakończeniu wojny – i zwykłe plotki – rozrosły się tak bardzo, że nikt nie śmiał nawet mruczeć pod nosem, jeśli nadal myślał, że Sakumo na nic nie zasłużył. Hokage wymazał winy Sakumo, ale to Kakashi musiał udowodnić, że nazwisko Hatake nadal się liczy. I udowodnił to z nawiązką; mówili o nim wszyscy w wiosce, a nawet pojawiło się kilka szeptów, że jest na prostej drodze do zostania kolejnym Hokage – albo on, albo Itachi Uchiha. 

Oczywiście Iruka również znał te historie i plotki. Rozróżnienie jednych od drugich graniczyło z cudem, więc trudno było mu wyrobić sobie szczerą opinię o Kakashim Hatake – zwłaszcza że nigdy nie spotkał go podczas pracy przy wydawaniu i przyjmowaniu misji. Kakashi był wysyłany na misje rangi A i S, a te przydzielał Hokage osobiście, w swoim biurze w Wieży Hokage. Był to więc pierwszy raz, kiedy Iruka widział Kakashiego na oczy. Nawet jeśli nie wiedziałby z opowieści, jak dokładnie Hatake wygląda, to i tak miałby potwierdzenie, że to on, w następnych słowach Yondaime:

— Kakashi-kun! Zjawiłeś się!

Kakashi przytaknął, powoli podchodząc do biurka.

— Miałem się zgłosić po misję rangi B, więc się zgłaszam, Minato-sensei — powiedział znudzonym tonem.

Namikaze-sama pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się.

— Obecnie masz mniej niż połowę swojej czakry, więc nie chciałem wysyłać cię gdziekolwiek, ale nalegałeś, więc dostaniesz krótką misję B. Ale odpocznij jeszcze trochę, możesz ją zacząć jutro. Nie, nie _możesz_ , a _musisz_ ją zacząć jutro, to rozkaz.

Kakashi pokiwał głową i skierował swoje jedno odsłonięte oko na Irukę. Irukę, który przyglądał mu się w bezruchu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z minimalnie uchylonymi ustami. Widoczna brew Kakashiego lekko się zmarszczyła.

— Iruka-kun? — odezwał się Yondaime. — Krótka misja rangi B?

Iruka drgnął i opuścił wzrok na blat. Sięgnął w bok i wyciągnął zwój z kupki, którą wcześniej sobie przygotował. Zanotował z niego szybko numer seryjny i nie unosząc wzroku, podał Kakashiemu. 

— Powodzenia, Kakashi-kun! — rzucił Hokage za odchodzącym Kakashim, a kiedy ten wyszedł, spojrzał na Irukę. — Ciężka noc wczoraj, co? Jeszcze się nie obudziłeś? — zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Um, tak, dokładnie — odpowiedział Iruka i uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym od razu zajął się uzupełnieniem dalszej dokumentacji o wydaniu misji. 

Cieszył się, że Kushina nie była obecna, bo przejrzałaby go od razu. Spotkanie z legendarnym Kakashim Hatake utwierdziło Irukę w przekonaniu, że pewni siebie, silni i tajemniczy faceci są bardzo w jego typie. Niemal nie widział twarzy Kakashiego, bardzo mało tak naprawdę o nim wiedział, ale i tak czuł, że coś go przyciąga do tego shinobi i na pewno nie była to zwykła ciekawość. Kushina znała jego preferencje od jakiegoś czasu i nalegała, aby w końcu przyznał się rodzicom, ale Iruka odmawiał, mówiąc, że póki nie będzie pewny, to nie ma co mówić. Cóż, teraz ta wymówka już nie zadziała.

Otrząsnął się i schował swoje zauroczenie do tej samej przegródki, w której trzymał zauroczenie Yondaime. Trochę się skrzywił, bo wiedział, że co najmniej połowa Konohy kocha się w Hokage i Kakashim, a Iruka już i tak nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym w całej wiosce. Wychodziło na to, że nawet zauroczenia miał takie same jak większość. Wydął wargę i postanowił na razie zostawić to za sobą, bo teraz nie miał możliwości jakkolwiek tego zmienić.

sss

Wieczorna zmiana różniła się od tej porannej, bo w pomieszczeniu było zdecydowanie więcej osób – niektórzy wypoczywali przed zabraniem misji na następny dzień, inni kończyli lub poprawiali swoje raporty, a niektórzy po prostu się socjalizowali. Kolejki były dość długie, ale obecność Hokage zmniejszała zdenerwowanie, dzięki czemu nie było niepotrzebnych przepychanek, czy to z innymi shinobi w kolejce, czy to z shinobi pracującymi za biurkiem.

Iruka właśnie sprawdzał raport Uchihy z goglami zwisającymi z jego szyi, z zasłoniętym lewym okiem. Był to Uchiha, z którym Kakashi dzielił sharingan, dlatego wokół niego również krążyło sporo plotek – skupiały się głównie na zdarzeniu, w którym sharingan zmienił właściciela, a Uchiha zyskał blizny na prawej części twarzy. Nie były to blizny od poparzenia, jakie posiadał Raidou, więc plotkarze mieli pole do popisu.

W raporcie wszystko wydawało się w porządku, więc Iruka miał go właśnie zatwierdzić, kiedy w całym pomieszczeniu zapanowało poruszenie. Przed Hokage pojawił się Kakashi Hatake. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego spięci, bo musiał mieć jakiś powód, aby zjawić się tak nagle. Iruka siedział obok Yondaime, więc dokładnie widział zwój w rękach Kakashiego – ten sam, który wydał mu rano. Zdziwił się, kiedy Kakashi położył go przed Hokage.

— Nastąpiła pomyłka — powiedział Hatake, przesuwając zwój bliżej Yondaime. 

Namikaze-sama z ciekawością rozwinął go i w miarę czytania znajdujących się na nich wytycznych, na jego twarz zaczął wypływać szeroki uśmiech. Genma i Raidou wyciągnęli szyję, aby móc zobaczyć, o co chodzi, po czym Raidou praktycznie parsknął śmiechem, zanim się opanował. Genma również wyglądał, jakby tylko senbon między zębami powstrzymał go przed roześmianiem się w głos. 

— Co jest, Minato-sensei? — zapytał Uchiha, którego obsługiwał Iruka. — W co się Bakakashi wpakował?

Hokage oparł brodę na dłoni i podał zwój Iruce, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu spoczęły na chuuninie.

— Iruka-kun, powiedz mi, jaką rangę nadałbyś tej misji?

Iruka ostrożnie odebrał zwój i zaczął czytać wytyczne. Zamrugał i przeczytał je drugi raz, czując, jak rzednie mu mina.

— Rangę D, Hokage-sama — odpowiedział w końcu, zerkając to na Yondaime, to na Kakashiego. Obaj patrzyli na niego, o ile jednak na twarzy Namikaze-sama malowała się radość, o tyle jedno widoczne oko Kakashiego było zmrużone i Hatake raczej nie uśmiechał się pod swoją maską.

— Bakakashi na misji D? Naprawdę? — rzucił uradowany Uchiha, zacierając dłonie.

— Zamknij się, Obito — warknął Kakashi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Musi być możliwość zamiany.

— Dokumentacja z rana została już zatwierdzona — odezwał się Iruka, zanim Hokage mógł zabrać głos.

— Minato-sensei — zaczął Kakashi, ale urwał, kiedy Yondaime spojrzał na niego. Nadal się uśmiechał i opierał brodę na dłoni, ale biła od niego aura ostateczności.

— Nic nie mogę z tym już zrobić, Kakashi-kun — powiedział i wyciągnął zwój do Kakashiego. — Ale nie powiem, cieszy mnie, że spędzisz więcej czasu wypoczywając, bo misja D powinna być dla ciebie bułką z masłem.

Kakashi Hatake wyglądał, jakby chciał wybuchnąć. Odebrał zwój od Hokage i wyraźnie odetchnął głęboko, kiedy próbował się uspokoić. Przez chwilę można było wyczuć od niego puls niespokojnej, silnej czakry. Iruka przypomniał sobie, jak rano Namikaze-sama mówił, że czakra Kakashiego jest na niskim poziomie – skoro było jej niewiele, a i tak potrafił wyrzucić z siebie taki puls... Iruka zagryzł wargę, kiedy się zorientował, jak potężny Kakashi musi być naprawdę. Może nie na poziomie Kage, ale blisko. 

Pewnie to właśnie ten fakt spowodował, że Iruka znalazł w sobie odwagę. Usiadł prościej, przesunął rękę po włosach, aby założyć niesforne kosmyki za ucho, i przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok.

— Kakashi-san — odezwał się i poczekał, aż Kakashi spojrzy na niego. — Mogę ci wynagrodzić ten błąd kolacją, jeśli się zgodzisz — dokończył odważnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Kakashim.

Bycie świadomym wszystkiego, co działo się dookoła, nawet jeśli wzrok ninja nie był na tym skupiony, było jednym z wymagań zostania shinobi. To dzięki tej zdolności Iruka wiedział, że głuchy odgłos z jego prawej to broda Hokage uderzająca w blat; mokre odgłosy krztuszenia się z tyłu to Genma, który wymagał natychmiastowej medycznej uwagi, bo wciągnął swój sebon w gardło. Zza Obito jedna z kunoichi przeskoczyła nad Iruką do Genmy, rozkazując Raidou, aby natychmiast zabrał go do szpitala.

Iruka jednak najbardziej wypatrywał reakcji Kakashiego. Według jego obliczeń Hatake zamrugał okiem już piętnaście razy w przeciągu siedmiu sekund. Iruka ugryzł swój policzek, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na ustach, mimo że z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej, bo rosło prawdopodobieństwo odmowy. Otworzył oczy szerzej i wciągnął powietrze przez usta, kiedy zamiast werbalnego “nie” zobaczył lekki rumieniec na widocznej części policzka Kakashiego, tuż nad maską. Już nie musiał starać się o utrzymanie uśmiechu, bo czuł, że uśmiecha się ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo Kakashi nagle zniknął, używając tego samego jutsu co wcześniej, tym razem jednak – aby uciec.

Ramiona Iruki nieco opadły i on sam spuścił wzrok. Wolał nie rozglądać się po obecnych, bo sądząc po reakcji Obito – który tuż po zniknięciu Kakashiego opadł na podłogę w ataku niekontrolowanego śmiechu – to wszyscy spoglądali na niego zapewne ze współczuciem i zastanawiali się, dlaczego sądził, że w ogóle ma jakieś szanse. To w końcu legendarny Kakashi Hatake, dlaczego chciałby mieć coś wspólnego ze zwykłym chuuninem? Iruka najchętniej uciekłby również, ale nie mógł ot tak porzucić stanowiska. Dlatego mimo rumieńca na twarzy zbierał się w sobie, aby móc dokończyć zmianę.

Kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, obrócił się zaskoczony, widząc tą samą kunoichi, która jako pierwsza podskoczyła do Genmy. Od połowy policzków w kierunku szczęki miała na twarzy znaczniki podobne do tych, które posiadał klan Inuzuka, jednak jej były fioletowe. Uśmiechała się do niego szczerze i zachęcająco.

— Może i nie powiedział “tak”, ale też nie odmówił — powiedziała i puściła mu oczko.

Iruka zamrugał, przeanalizował sytuację i uśmiechnął się, bo miała rację. Rumieniec na jego policzkach już nie był powodem do wstydu, bo towarzyszył mu uśmiech. Zrozumiał, że właśnie zrobił coś, czym wyróżnił się z całej wioski – zapraszając Kakashiego Hatake na randkę, Iruka wyrwał się z tłumu fanów obserwujących i podziwiających go z daleka, którzy uważali Kakashiego za nieprzystępny obiekt adoracji, ale w żadnym wypadku nie za zwykłego człowieka.

— Obito-kun, dołącz do Rin-chan, zastąpicie Genmę i Raidou dzisiaj — powiedział Yondaime. Uchiha zebrał się z podłogi, dysząc ciężko, ale obszedł biurko i stanął za krzesłem Hokage, który z kolei spojrzał z delikatnym uśmiechem na chuunina siedzącego obok. — Iruka-kun, możemy wznowić pracę?

— Oczywiście, Hokage-sama — odpowiedział Iruka, nie tracąc ani uśmiechu, ani rumieńców. Znał parametry misji Kakashiego, więc nie widział powodu, dla którego nie mógłby pojawić się po pracy w okolicy ogródka, który wymagał odchwaszczenia, i zobaczyć, czy Kakashi już się tym zajmuje i czy być może teraz zgodzi się na randkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka pomógł Kakashiemu w odchwaszczaniu i Kakashi sobie wmówił, że ta randka to będzie podziękowanie właśnie za tę pomoc. Iruka wiedział lepiej, ale dał mu tak myśleć. W końcu na kolejne randki Kakashi nie będzie miał wymówki, wink wink
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
